who do you think you are?
by clumsydancer777
Summary: bella was changed by victoria and is now in a band with 2 other vampires what will happen when she sees the cullens again? anger or love?
1. Chapter 1

B prov

Why , why ? why is all I ask about now. Why did Edward leave me? Why did Victoria have to change me? Why did I get discovered at a club? I knew the answers but I couldn't help asking them, but why did I have to ask them before a show? That I don't know. "Bella are you listening? We are doing just a dream then don't forget then to top it off white horse." Katelynn said. I met Katelynn and Taylor at the club the same night I was discovered. They are my band and my family. " Okay got it." We ran out on stage. " good evening Charlotte! We are going to play just a dream , don't forget, and white horse for you tonight!"

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

Taylor immediately went into don't forget.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Our last song.

**"White Horse"**

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

_[Chorus]_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

_[Chorus]_  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

We all came up and bowed. " Thank you Charlotte!" we ran off stage. " We have people who got backstage passes so we need to go say hi, Kay?" Taylor said. "Okay" we went back to where they where waiting and I gasped I saw some people that I thought I would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

B prov

There in front of me stood the Cullen's the people who broke my heart and left me. I looked down and poked Taylor. " Taylor, its them the Cullen's the ones who broke my heart." I said. I looked at her she was furious. " BELLA?" they all said. " what are you doing here? Going to break my heart again? I suggest you leave now BEFORE I get angry." I said " Bella we-" Edward started to say when I cut him off." DON'T you dare say were sorry. Who do you think you are? Thinking you can just come back in to my life after you broke my heart? Well you're wrong now leave or else ill call security." I said. He started to say something when Taylor cut them off. "LEAVE!" wow, never says something like that I mean she cusses just never screams or yells she must be really mad at them for what they did to me. They left knowing that if they valued their lives they should. "Bella?" I spun around to come face to face with Tori my other best friend. "Tori its so good to see you! Are you here to come join back?" " No, but I want to be your manager any who, why did I hear Taylor yell she never yells." She said. "welllllllll you see the cullens are back and want to come back into my life, soo Taylor told them to leave and they didn't so she yelled." I explained. " Those bitches!" " No that's us" " True, hey, why don't we go shopping?" she asked. "Okay" when I became a vampire I learned that I really loved shopping and singing.

Once we were at the mall we went to all our favorite stores. I got a really cute outfit to wear at the next show. So did Taylor and katelynn. We all got in the limo and headed back to the house. When we got there katelynn asked "Bella what really happened to you?" I never told them what happened in my human life, even though I knew everything about them and their human lives they didn't know my human life.

"I came to forks to live with my dad , Charlie ,because my mom got re-married and he was a minor league baseball player and she wanted to be with him. Then I met Edward and his family we started to go out and another vampire came and tried to kill me I almost died. Edward killed him and then his mate sought revenge to kill me. So when Edward left me because his brother jasper almost killed me at my birthday party he decided to leave. I tried to fallow him and Victoria found me and changed me. And from then on." I said.

" If they EVER come near you again I will personally rip them to shreds." They all said

" works fine with me" not really I thought even though they left me I still loved them all.

**Authors note: **

**Btw the way all the characters that I added are all real people and that's how you really spell their names. Love all yall that added me to their story list and who are reading. Please review!**

**~~~~ Luv meeee~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! But I do own my characters! I also don't own any of these songs!**

**B prov**

We had one more show till we left charlotte. So between the time I was in charlotte I was stalked my nonother than THE CULLENS! Why couldn't they just leave me alone?! Taylor almost killed them in the mall! I did talk to Alice to tell her to LEAVE US ALONE!!!! She said they would if I answer one question.

" why are you so angry at us? The bells I knew wouldn't be so angry." she asked.

" because I was so hurt I wasn't funny I couldn't deal with this hurt so projected it as anger and I felt so much better." I answered.

" Alice can just leave?" Taylor asked politely staying calm. Alice left after that everyone of the Cullen's stopped stalking us . we put on our dresses for the show and went over the songs we were playing. " okay I think we should do you belong with me, misery of business, I hate this part, 18 days, then finally second chance." I said I choose these songs cause they where my favorite to play on stage besides white horse. Tori ran out on stage and introduced us then we ran out I heard a hiss. " there here! I cant believe them!" taylor said quickly then started playing.

**[ go to ****.com**** and type in these songs and read the lyrics I cant copy and past right now my mouse is messed up with the right clicker thing.]**

We ran off stage after performing and "SURPRISE!"some one who doesn't sound like a Cullen shouted someone who we would know anywhere. "TRE'!" we shouted. Tre' is my boyfriend I met him a few months after I met the girls. I pulled him into a kiss. I heard gasp coming from behind me who DID NOT like the girls. We turned around to find the Cullen's standing there. I whispered in tre's ear "it's them they have been stalking me since they found out we where famous." I heard him growl. Unlike the girls I told him about my human life. I was suddenly thrown against the wall. It did no damage to me but it hurt the wall. " WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted. I saw two people in front of me growling. It was Edward and Tre'.


	4. Chapter 4

"TRE STOP IT!" I yelled I was sobbing. I didn't want them hurt. I heard murmuring and a slap and Katelynn coming over to tell me to come with her. We walked into the limo and went to the hotel. I was trying to get myself out of control when the door opened and everyone piled in ( including the Cullen's).

"Bella were sorry for what happened at the concert hall." Alice said. Tre came over and hugged me. " Are you okay?" I whispered. He nodded. " Bella we wanted to apologize for what we did all those years ago." Carlisle said. This was my chance to ask that question that I always asked before a show. I couldn't though. " can you just go?" I asked in a shaky voice.

**Author's note: ya'll im stuck! First of all I forgot where I was going to go cause I was writing a book with my best friend s. then ive also lost hope on it cause I haven't been getting any reviews. So before I can update I would like reviews and ideas! Plz T_T **


	5. srry for wat i said heres a new chapter

I gasped and screamed. I heard a bunch of gasping and murmuring. Tori came over and tried to calm me down. One of my most horrible nightmares was coming true. I ran out the stage door and kept running to the house.

I ran and laid on the bed dry sobbing till I heard a knock on the door.

Tre' pov

Bella was taken out of my arms and into the wall. Edward was in front of me growling, Bella screamed and started to hyperventilate. I didn't want to hurt Bella so I ran after her. She was way faster than me. She made it to the house before I did she laid on the bed dry sobbing. I knocked and went in. she looked up and saw me. She gasped and jumped up and hugged and kissed me I just kept murmuring it was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was doing something today. Tori had dance class , taylor had a meeting about getting us a apartment to practice in, katelynn was visiting a few of herf friends and tre was doing something somewhere. I walked around the mall looking for a hot topic or journeys. After ii searched the whole mall and didn't find anything I gave up.

I went to my car and drove back to the house. In our drive way was tre's car. Hes home early. I walked in very quetly wanting to surprise him. When I got to the second flight of stairs I walked into my room and saw tre on the bed with another girl o top of him in a bar and jeans. Tre looked over at me alarmed and I screamed in raged.

" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE !!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. " bella I-" I cut him off " I don't want to hear about it get out before I call taylor down here to help me kick your ass" I said pointing at the door. " but-" " now you tp slut" I screamed the rushed out the door finally getting the point.

I broke down crying. I had been hurt twice now. All I had left of my heart was broken and I don't think it will ever be repaired.


End file.
